Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method of controlling a session, and a control program stored on a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Communication systems such as videoconference systems that perform communication or a conference via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing costs and time involved in movement of conference participants. When communication is started between communication terminals in such a communication system, content data such as image data and sound data is transmitted or received, to carry out communication between the participants.
With this wide-spread use, there is a need for scalability in communication systems. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-243471A, a plurality of videoconference management systems may be provided to disperse a connection destination for the communication terminal. Japanese Patent Application Registration No. 4378651B (corresponding to WO 2005/004481A1) discloses a method of transmitting image data via a plurality of multipoint control units (MCUs) to carry out communication among a plurality of end points. This increases a number of end points that can be connected to one MCU.